Johan and Anna's Foster Parents
This is a list of '''known '''individuals Johan and Anna Liebert stayed with or encountered from the time they left the Three Frogs until the late 90s. Unnamed Couple Near the Czech-German Border Not long after fleeing from the Three Frogs, Johan and Anna encountered this couple on their westward expedition to Germany. The man and woman provided the twins with food and even thought about adopting them, but before any conclusions could be drawn Johan led them to their execution. Uncle Josef and Aunt Clara These two were a couple who the twins stayed with before April 1986. Their names are mentioned in episode fifty-seven when Nina experiences a flashback of the night she shot her brother. Mr. Bedger Like Josef and Clara, this was a man the twins stayed with before they settled in with the Lieberts. Mr. Schlegel Mr. Schlegel was also an individual the twins stayed with sometime between their departure from Prague and April 1986. His name was not brought up in the anime adaptation, but he was mentioned in chapter 118 of the manga. The Lieberts After the Kinderheim Massacre, Johan and Anna were adopted former adviser of commerce Michael Liebert and his wife. The family quickly fled to the west and settled in Dusseldorf. Their story made the news, and after Franz Bonaparta saw the twins on TV he decided to pay them a visit, but Johan heard him entering and consequently murdered the Lieberts in order to "protect" him and his sister. Anna discovered Johan was responsible for their deaths and shot him in the head after he ordered her to. He then was operated on by neurosurgeon Kenzo Tenma and that's basically where the story picks up at the beginning of the series. Rheinhard Dinger Dinger wasn't one of the twins' foster parents, but they stayed with him for a day or two after escaping from Eisler Memorial Hospital. In that short period, Johan was able to turn the man into a serial killer and used him to kill a person eleven years later. Dinger is a taxi driver by profession. However, he was suspected for killing a passenger in the Gunther Forest Park. It was in 1995 that his name was first tainted because of his alleged Rhine riverside murder. In 1996, he was associated with the Hofgarten murder and in 1997, he was accused of murdering an investment bank employee. He was also wanted as a suspect for the murders around Düsseldorf area. Christianne and Erich Fortner After their encounter with Dinger, Johan and Anna fled to Heidelberg and lived with the Fortner couple. Just a few short months after their arrival, Johan ran away from home; he planned to come back and pick up his sister on their twentieth birthday. When 1995 rolled around, the Fortners were supposed to tell Nina she was adopted, but they decided to breach their agreement. That same night, they were killed by the detectives Messener and Muller. Nina describes them as "wonderful angels" and "the kindest couple she ever met." The Heinaus Mr. and Mrs. Heinau were a couple Johan stayed with in a small flat in Munich from March of '87 to April of '88. Their surname has also been seen with the spelling "Haynau." The Reichmanns After leaving Munich, Johan stayed with the Reichmanns in Koln for about one year. The couple was killed by Adolf Junkers and company, and according to Lunge's analysis, they were likely stuffed into a closet but washed out into the open as a result of a town flooding. The Schumanns The Schumanns were a couple Johan lived with in Hanover for about a year. Throughout the duration of his stay, the two claimed he was the child of a relative. Unnamed Couple in Hamburg Sometime between 1988 and 1991, Johan lived with a couple in Hamburg for about a year. Nothing is known about them aside from the fact that they were likely killed by Junkers' crew. The Lieberts (2) Johan moved to Bruntal in the early 90s and began living with another couple who had the last name Liebert (not to be confused with the Lieberts from '86). The two had once had a son named Johan Liebert, but he died when he was a baby, so after a fire "accidentally" broke out where the town's birth certificate records were kept, Johan was able to jump into the dead boy's identity. Johan provided the couple with a house in Offenbach Hessen, though he spent very little time at home and mostly used them as a means of backup to prove that he had a family or past if needed. Julius Reichwein paid the couple a visit and warned them of what fate lay in store if they didn't run away from Johan as fast as they could. The two did not take his warning seriously and remained in their home. The Springers Somewhere between 1993 and '95, Johan lived with Councilman Springer and his wife in Frankfurt for about a year. They were killed by Sunflowers Guy after he was manipulated by Johan. Hanna Kemp It is unknown if Johan ever actually lived with Ms. Hanna Kemp, but the two were close enough that she had dozens of photographs of her and the boy together. The woman was murdered by Peter Jürgens at the request of Johan. Old Couple (Ruhenheim) An older couple was present in Ruhenheim, Germany prior to and during the massacre that ensued there, composing an ostensibly disabled and wheelchair-bound old man and his loving wife. They stayed at the Hotel Versteck on the pretext of vacationing, but they were really accomplices of Johan Liebert. Much like Hanna Kemp, it is unknown whether they actually acted as Johan's foster parents, but they appeared to reference him as "their grandson." They later perished during the events of the massacre, when they were shot by Johan's assailants. (See Also: Unnamed Characters#Old Couple (Ruhenheim) . . .) Category:Minor Characters Category:List Category:Characters